Si ella me faltara alguna vez
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Aqui estoy de vuelta, esta es la tercera y ultima lo juro parte de mi fic si falta el amor. Dedicado a Sharondenadel y a Noelia


_Hola a todos, he vuelto (_¬u¬ otra vez) _pero, bueh, ya que mas da. Esta el la tercera y ultima (y juro que esta vez es verdad) parte de este fic. Esta especialmente dedicado a que me alentaron mucho con sus reviews y me pidieron esta parte. Me gustaria hacer un fic largo asi que seguro pronto comience a publicar algo._

_Ahora los dejo con el fic:_

_**Si ella me faltara alguna vez**_

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

El manto de estrellas caia sobre la casa donde la pequeña familia vivia. Dentro de dicha casa, en la habitación mas grande, un joven matrimonio dormia hasta que, como prediciendo una tormenta, un par de ojos grises como la plata se abrieron de para en par al mismo tiempo que el dueño de esos ojos se levantaba y se dirigia, con pasos calmados pero decididos, a la habitación contigua, donde una pequeña cuna se hallaba rodeada de infinidad de ositos y diversos animales de felpa. La habitacion, suavemente decorada en tonos de verde claro y celeste era propiedad de nada mas y nada menos que de Christian Malfoy Black, el primogenito del matrimonio Malfoy Black-Granger.

Tal y como lo supuso, justo en ese momento, el pequeño abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, iguales a los de su madre y hubiese comenzado un gran berrinche, si no fuera por que su padre, siempre un paso adelante, ya estaba junto a él para levantarlo en brazos y comenzar a acunarlo.

Lentamente lo llevó hasta la habitacion que compartia con su esposa y se acercó a la ventana donde comenzó a mecer lentamente al niño, que a pesar de permanecer despierto, seguia callado, seguro de sentirse en los brazos de su padre.

Observó atentamente el rostro de su hijo y comenzó a hablarle con suavidad

- ¿No vamos a despertar a mamá, verdad?- Como si lo entendiera absolutamente todo, el pequeño cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su padre.

La noche estaba calurosa debido a la cercania del verano y mientras la suave brisa sacudia su cabello rubio, increiblemente largo ahora a sus veintisiete años de edad, comenzó a cantarle una canción a su pequeño, mientras sus ojos grises permanecian fijos en la figura dormida de su esposa.

_**"Si ella me faltara alguna vez, nadie me podría acompañar, nadie ocuparía ese lugar que descubro en cada amanecer... si me faltara alguna vez...**_

Nunca se habria imaginado que terminaria tan enamorado de esa mujer que ahora llamaba como suya. La habia despreciado tanto, no odiado, por que los niños nunca pueden odiar a otros niños, eran tan pequeños.

Pero ahora no imaginaba que seria de él si no tuviera a Hermione a su lado cada mañana.

_**...Si ella me dejara de querer, cuando la contemplo al despertar. Toda la pureza que me da, nunca la podré corresponder... si me dejara de querer...**_

No, la vida sin ella no valdría nada. Por que ella le habia dado todo, le habia enseñado todo. Por que gracias a ella hoy tenia a ese pequeño suyo en brazos. Suyo y de ella, de los dos. Por que por ella fue que la oscuridad no se lo llevo hacia casi diez años, cuando todo fue tan triste y tan horrible. Por que por ella fue que la soledad no lo consumió. Por que ella lo salvó, y a su vez esa se convirtió en la salvación de sus amigos mas cercanos, aquellos que lo apoyaron y se quedaron con él en aquella época plagada de traiciones y desconfianza que fue la guerra.

_**...Si ella se olvidara de cantar, ese hermoso mundo que me da. ¿Como volveria a predicar? si fue su palabra mi verdad... si se olvidara de cantar...**_

Siguió cantandole al pequeño que yacía en sus brazos, viendo como éste se quedaba dormido poco a poco. Los recuerdos de sus momentos en la escuela eran tantos pero junto a ella eran tan pocos, la verdad es que si no fuera por Pansy, Theo y Blaise, él jamas habria aceptado estar enamorado de ella. Pero Pansy era de lo peor, lo estuvo fastidiando todo el verano antes de comenzar el septimo curso para que lo aceptara y lo peor del caso, es que él habia buscado ayuda para evitarla en sus amigos y éstos ¿que habian hecho? se habian puesto de parte de la rubia, traidores. Y no solo que le habian hecho confesar sino que lo habian alentado para que se luchara por ella. Dio gracias al cielo por tener amigos asi. ¿Quien fue el que dijo que los Slytherin no sabian de amistad? Definitivamente fue un Gryffindor.

_**...Si ella no inundara esta ciudad todo cambiaria de color. Gozaria de otra claridad, cuando miro y pienso con dolor... si no inundara esta ciudad...**_

El rostro de cada uno de aquellos que queria se dibujó en su mente,mientras que estab por terminar la canción al ver a su hijo casi dormido. Todos aquellos por los cuales él tenia ahora esa familia hermosa por la cual daria todo se reflejaron en su cabeza como un pantallazo.

_**...Si ella me faltara alguna vez...**_

Hermione y Christian, su vida y sus mas grandes amores.

_**...si ella me dejara de querer...**_

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, sus padres que, si bien no perfectos, apoyaron sus decisiones y se quedaron a su lado a pesar de los riesgos.

_**...si ella se olvidara de cantar...**_

Pansy, Blaise, Theo y, por que no decirlo tambien, Vincent y Gregory, los cuales aunque nunca entienden nada, siempre estan a su lado tambien, sus mas preciados amigos.

_**...si ella no inundara esta ciudad...**_

Toda la felicidad de su vida se las debia a aquellas personas, pero aunque alguien como él no era de agradecer ni de ponerse sentimental, todos aquellos sabian lo profundamente agradecido que estaba y lo mucho que los valoraba aun en su silencio.

Al ver a su pequeño dormido lo llevó a su cuna nuevamente y regresó a su cama junto a su mujer, quien se acurrucó a su lado mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo y se proponia a dormir, terminando la ultima estrofa de su canción.

_**...yo escribiría esta canción."**_

_**Fin**_

_Ahora si, se terminó, es como el Señor de los anillos, en tres partes pero con mucho menos talento y argumento. Les agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se toman el trabajo de dejarme un review y espero que le haya gustado esta ultima parte. Y pensar que esto nació como un One shot, el primero de Harry Potter._

_Perdón a todos los que esperaban que aparecieran mas Harry y Ron, lo que pasa es que tengo debilidad por los Slytherin y ademas este tercer capitulo iba a ser desde el punto de vista de Draco y queria que se notaran mas los lazos de la casa de las serpientes._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_**Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma**_


End file.
